Incomprehensible
by Antarktica
Summary: The hardly touched matter on the rumored 'Heartless Woman'. Maybe she really was what they thought she is. But who knows, you haven't shattered her walls of ice yet. The observation on a certain Awashima Seri and the struggles that the number 2 of HOMRA, Kusanagi Izumo has with teasing her.
1. the ice

She refuses to talk in a not-so-uptight manner, saying she stays direct with her words, but would mix them to confuse the other.

She was quite the trickster.

The moment she flashes you her warm smile, you had lost the battle and gave her what she wanted.

Yes, Awashima Seri knows how to use her femininity well in the terms of business.

But one would ask, what about her personal life? _Her private side? _

No, it was quite on the downside.

She would still be that straightforward woman she is at work but would gladly tease you back if she may. It would seem that her walls have been melting. Though, the answer is no.

She is not easy.

She has her guard up whether it was outside or not. Honestly, that's what is keeping her concentrated on work, men who tries to chase her down or try to hit on her when she goes outside gets ignored. If too persistent, flat-out rejection or just a glare would do.

Work was the only thing necessary for her and serving her King. She was his clansman. She should be responsible.

And maybe, she had catched that difficulty of not being able to comprehend what 'love' is. She was prone to not reading emotions well and would answer logically. In retort, she would say that's what her brain is made for.

Obviously, she does not care and does not have single clue on what that 'love' is. It was a hardly touched and seemingly frivolous matter for her.

That sole thing was what's keeping her confused on the looks that Kusanagi sends her, whether it was on his short texts accompanied by a heart or his sudden foreign pick-up lines.

She could careless about it. It was too much for her, the Ice Queen herself. 


	2. if the sky were dyed purple--

It all began with that authority presence enveloping the bar of one Kusanagi Izumo. Hands that were tucked on his pockets slightly seemed raised, the other holding his lighter already in case the woman would dare open up a fight. His every expectation… were eliminated in the split seconds Awashima had paced to the counter and sat on one of the stools there before commenting '_how rude it is to be treating a customer with such hostile atmosphere_'.

Silence ensued for a long period of time, as though only the clattering of the glasses were to be heard as Kusanagi arranges them properly. The blonde was taking her time on examining the bar interior which was not at the very least disappointing. It was impressive, with all honesty. She had considered they could use his skills on decorating the annex.

He was aware she was observing his bar. One flick of interest and he breaks the ice.

"Those interesting—yet well blended things you're staring at are not _my work_. It is _a best friend's work._"

Awashima would blink profusely, surprised by how quick this man could pick up. She would fiddle with that so-called work of his best-friend, the egg who was resting on the top of his counter, shining with all its glory and showcasing the proud polishing skills of its bar master. He does not seem to mind as he strides in front of her and decides to inquire his concerns.

"Ah—Ma'am if I may not be so rude, what brings you here?"

Much more to her career or specifically, her background that she is the Lieutenant of SCEPTER4 and what could possibly she would be doing here in the Red Clan's domain. She could feel her eyebrow twitch at the question, turning her head away for a second as she clears her throat.

"What else could I possibly doing in a _**bar?**_ Trying to cause **destruction? **Obviously _**not**_, I came here for _a drink._"

Admittedly, Kusanagi briefly nodded at her statement, unsure whether it was a response to her first question or the latter. He knew he had invited her but he couldn't help but ask with that stern look she had on her face unlike the last time he had crossed paths with her.

"Well… I apologize for that, Ma'am. What would you like to... have?" Quite unsure of what he should refer to her as he remembers the way she had scoffed at him when he referred to her as Seri-chan. It was a cute nickname honestly, and it quite irked him that she would refute at it. When she says the usual, the grim look on his face from the past would return and the uprising heat from his stomach would almost urge him to go to the sink and vomit.

Perhaps he could refer to her as his 'special customer' of sorts. The only special customer he has and will probably ever have. Her tastes always piqued his attention as much as it would make his stomach twist in disgust along with his pride slowly crumbling into pieces. That, he is talking about when she is still drinking and loosens her mask off. The cold exterior doesn't seem to have melted but it would reveal holes the longer she would voice out her frustrations about work. He finds it almost funny she would be so talkative when talking about her stress and saying it's not even half of it, he continues despite being reprimanded to stop and that nothing is funny.

"But, well, it seems so rare for you to be venting things out, Seri-chan."

It was more on a joking terms but it was enough to make the lieutenant blink for a few times, tints of pink slowly accumulating her cheeks as she realizes that indeed, she had been venting nonstop. It was not that long before she silently apologizes and insisted to forget anything she had said. Kusanagi would say he will but he never really does and he would try with all his resources to relieve it in one way or another.

Truth be told, that when he would call her beautiful—it was out of _sincerity_, and it was such an obvious thing that perhaps Awashima would never consider it her points. She never really comments about it.

Whenever she comes by in her _only_ free time, sometimes not even for a drink but just sitting on the bar, playing along with the usual banters, enjoying that peaceful silence it would have, or the subtle melody the jukebox would play should Kusanagi be in the mood to turn it on along the lines of 'so it would not rust'. She has come by to the peace this bar would envelop her with—but nonetheless, she hasn't forgotten about her professional self.

There were signs—subtle actions not requiring the verbal means to function but rather a simple eye-contact and a gesture could either mean she came for business or for a normal drink. Today she wore pastel-colored theme clothing, a one-piece dress that ended just below her knees. Simple as ever, just like the private Seri Awashima he would know.

One free day, feeling zero possibilities she would get called out in the night, he texts her that he had booked a restaurant for the both of them—almost as if a dinner date. He... had somehow treated it as one, the problem lies upon the other, Awashima herself. She was hesitant but had ended up going to the meeting place, clad in a purple cocktail dress, a light shoal wrapped over her shoulders. He wasn't wearing his signature coat but his scarf and a much more younger-looking fashion than the normal.

They would've been mistaken of the same age this way.

The night had somehow made him worm her way to her, to the holes those cold exterior would unintentionally make when its owner lets her guard down. He doesn't take advantage of it; rather he gives her more space. A few references of lovely foreign quotes that earned chuckles from Awashima who commended him for some that piqued her interest.

Shizume in its night time is impressive enough to keep his thoughts entertained and cherish the most beautiful sight he would ever treat as one at this very moment. He searches for his pockets, slowly striding off the chair and standing up before going to her side.

"What is it?"

Kusanagi brings out a box from his pocket, profoundly smiling at the surprised woman before him.

"Something I would love if you accept."

Those usually cold blue eyes would soften for a split second as the sides of her mouth rise into what she would refer to as a smile.

"I have no choices for refusal, do I?"

He does not reply but he does smirk, gesturing for her to hold her hair up so it wouldn't get tangled as he takes the glimmering ring necklace from the box. Slowly, he cradles it on her neck and gently ties it on the back before returning to his seat.

"Hmm... How is it?"

"…_. I'm completely baffled with all honesty. " _

"That's not fair—really _how is it?_ The _**necklace?"**_

"I cannot comprehend. Am I supposed to.. even say_** something?**_ _**"**_

"_**..Maybe. But, just keep it, Seri-chan. It looks great on you."**_

* * *

_**And, it will always be.**_

* * *

Those long nights had passed, fleeting from each brawl that would involve SCEPTER4 and HOMRA. No, it hasn't changed. She would still sit on the bar and chill there, rather, the atmosphere got heavier and the weights they are carrying seemed more strenuous than the usual. It was an unspoken rule to never get into a deep topic about work, unless it cannot be avoided. Sat on the same side of the couch, opposite to where his King would rest at, they would talk endlessly—of sleepless nights and mornings that weren't actually good at all as opposed to the usual greetings. It's a poison—for Seri to be going late at the enemy's headquarters right on, lights not opened but the door seemingly have been left on purpose. And also for Izumo to have left it opened; his signature glasses off and patiently sitting at the usual place.

Seri liked it that way, she says. It always fancied her that he would really look different without them, but then, nothing would get in the way if she had ever been conspicuous of his words. Rather, she found it as an efficient manner to read the other, just like he would to her.

There were similarities. Somehow their liking would align and would not. Even to the point of clothing styles; they are heavily fancied of coats. One time they had decided to meet up at one place, the old lady on the place where Izumo would usually buy fruits apparently just had to ask if she was his… girlfriend. Of course, it was to be denied and stated that they are nothing but friends. The old lady looked so surprised but before they left she said, "Oh... Dear me. I apologize, you two seem like you know about each other a lot." along with the hastily waved hand of one Kusanagi Izumo.

More or less, it had left an interesting dent on the way they would treat each other. Professional matters aside if it's just the both of them, which is how it'll always be. Private matters aside as their clans would come first before themselves. They have too much on their hands to even bother themselves in such trivial matter; at least not this time. A break would do the best of them all—_peace_.

* * *

**Something not so long ! I would like to thank you Machlassie for the review around July ! I was quite on a standby with writing for these two since I was so immersed on roleplaying at tumblr as Awashima herself- and now I am trying to balance it out as a practice to improve even more and help myself into getting into Kusanagi's character. **


End file.
